


Touching Heaven

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU was there a war? I dunno I didn’t bother with it, F/F, Family Fluff, No Really It Is, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione is heavily pregnant and has a day with the Black sisters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	Touching Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderScribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderScribbler/gifts).



Amber eyes blinked sleepily open. Hermione breathed in the scent of pine and cinnamon grounding her. It had been a night of dreams once again. In periods of stress, her mind always seemed to revert back to the days of the war. The dream that haunted her most included watching Molly Weasley kill her wife. 

“Again, love?”

The sleepy grumble made Hermione smile. Everyday with Bellatrix was still filled with wonder and surprise. 

“Yes, again. It seems I still can’t let it all go.” 

“Do you need to make an appointment? Are you overly stressed?”

Hermione smiled and reached out her hand to grasp onto the closest part of her lover. The intertwining of their fingers made her magic jump as it still often did. 

“I will send an owl this morning. I don’t think its anything new, but I don’t want you to worry.” 

“I wasn’t going to worry,” Bellatrix huffed.

“Mmm, yes I believe you,” Hermione sounding distinctly like she didn’t believe her. 

“And even if I were worrying, you are carrying my heir. I think I have every right.”

Hermione pulled Bellatrix’s hand over her stomach and pressed it flat so that she too could feel the flutter of tiny feet. 

“If only the world knew how sweet the fearsome Bellatrix Black is, I would have quite the competition for your attention,” Hermione teased gently. 

“You’re an exception, pet.”

“Am I?”

“So much so that I will have to hex an underling just to make up for it later today,” Bellatrix said so seriously that Hermione wasn’t sure if she was teasing. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Hermione smacked her arm. 

“Anyways, don’t you remember that I will be having tea with Cissy this afternoon. I would hate to have to tell the family keeper that you were taking out your frustrations on innocents. You know how she likes to punish.” 

“Do you have any idea how unfair that you use the Black family magic against me?” 

Hermione chuckled and pulled the witch towards her stealing a sweet kiss. 

“I’m a Black bride. Its my job to make sure that you respect the ways of the family. And it amuses Cissy, so it is fairly hard to resist.”

Bellatrix sighed defeatedly, knowing her wife was right. 

“Very well. I shall attempt to behave, if you could please attempt not to plot too much with my sisters before I arrive for dinner.”

Hermione did her best to keep a straight face. “I will do my best. But you know this baby likes mischief. He practically demands it.”

“And he likely always will. You are giving birth to a Black. You had to have known.”

“Oh, yes. I have noticed that the Blacks are trouble.” 

Hermione softened her words with a quick wink. 

“I must be off to the ministry. And you need to get moving so you are not late. You know Cissy hates tardiness,” Bellatrix said already climbing from the bed. 

“Yes, I do. But fat chance she is going to do much about it while I am carrying your baby.”

Hermione affectionately touched her stomach. Pregnancy had not been entirely easy, but she did love the life growing in her and its connection to her beloved. And her ability to tease all of the Black sisters relatively risk free.

“Just don’t forget that you won’t always be pregnant. And Narcissa rarely forgets anything.”

Hermione threw a pillow at her retreating form. She missed, but it made Bellatrix cackle beautifully.

* * *

Just under two hours later, Hermione was standing at the from door of Malfoy Manor. She was slightly late, but had felt the need to stop for flowers. When the door flung open, Narcissa’s face was tense. Hermione knew that it was due to her tardiness. When the blue eyes found the flowers in her arms and the hand on her stomach, Narcissa’s face softened. Hermione held out the bundle for flowers. 

“Good Morning, Cissy.”

“Good Morning, little sister. Please come in. How is my nephew doing?”

Hermione stepped into the Manor, grateful for the warmth and allowed Narcissa to remove her cloak. 

“He is active and hungry all the time. But he is healthy.”

“Of course he is,” the blond said automatically. “He is a Black after all. Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“I had a little toast, but nothing significant.”

“Let’s see to that first,” Narcissa said. She was already guiding Hermione with a gentle hand on Hermione’s lower back towards the dining room. “And you can tell me how it was wrapping up work before your parental leave. Andromeda will be by in time for lunch. Lucius and Draco should be here for dinner about the same time as Bellatrix.” 

Hermione sat at the table, just as a large full breakfast appeared in front of her without sausage. The elves at Malfoy Manor had been extremely kind about avoiding anything that she had said she disliked during her preganancy. She took a large bite and moaned. 

“I don’t know what it is about your kitchens, but I always like food at your home better than anywhere else.”

Narcissa smiled slyly. “I just like to make sure you keep coming around. And elf in charge of the kitchen is from France.”

“I didn’t even think to ask, but what are we doing today. I was so excited just to have time without worry about work.”

Narcissa sipped her tea regally. 

“I am glad that you took your parental leave willingly. I had rather thought that we were going to have to invoke family magic to force you, but you are being shockingly reasonable.”

Hermione chewed and swallowed before answering . 

“It occurred to me that I have never actually taken a break. Straight from school to the ministry. I want to enjoy this time, before he comes. And then I want to enjoy that time.”

Narcissa nodded obviously pleased. 

“You know I had promised Bellatrix that I wouldn’t take you shopping for the baby yet, but… you seem to be feeling well. And I promise not to over tire you.”

“And you want to bother her just a little,” Hermione smiled. 

“Perhaps. Do you feel up to it?”

“Yes. Baby things are all I can think about.”

“Wonderful. I know the best places. However, I think you will need to take one of my cloaks. I don’t believe your’s is warm enough.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed the blonde to do as she pleased.

* * *

Diagon Alley was relatively empty and snow covered. Hermione, in the end, was grateful for the loaned cloak that she was certain would become a part of her wardrobe. Narcissa insisted that they walk down the street arm in arm. Hermione knew it was in part to reduce the risk that she might slip, but there was something about the family magic that did make the Blacks a touchy bunch. It was certainly ironic considering what the rest of the world thought of them. Hermione had noted that since she had become pregnant, Narcissa always kept her wand arm free. She had no doubt that the blonde would not hesitate to project her magically if needed. 

“I owled Andromeda. She will be meeting us here for a nice lunch. I suspect she would like to do some shopping for the baby too. It has been quite a while since there was a Black heir.”

Hermione felt the pleased magic from her baby swell up in her. 

“Oh, I felt that,” Narcissa said. “He is pleased. Of course he already loves his aunties, as he should.” 

“He is going to be the most spoiled child on the planet.”

“Of course, he will be. Draco is far too old for the title any more.”

Hermione laughed freely. Narcissa was terribly funny when she was of a mind.

“I think we should look at furniture. It will bore Andromeda and Bellatrix won’t give a fig.”

“I want a nice rocking chair,” Hermione blurted out. 

“I know just the place,” Narcissa said with a warm smile.

* * *

Hermione’s stomach was growling by the time they stepped into the pub. They had bought more than enough furniture for the nursery. She was grateful to have had Narcissa’s help. The blonde had an eye for interior design that Hermione couldn’t rival. It was always easiest to let Narcissa have her way. 

“Hello, Hermione,” Andromeda purred before embracing her. 

“Hi, Andy. How are you?”

“I am doing quite well. How is my nephew?”

“He is apparently happy to see you,” Hermione said taking Andy’s hand and placing it on her stomach. 

“Smart boy already. He knows who is favorite aunt is.”

“Don’t you dare start lying to him so soon, sister,” Narcissa interjected. 

“Hello, Cissy.”

Hermione watched the witches embrace warmly. It was all very domestic and heart warming. 

“If you two don’t mind,” she interjected. “I am famished.” 

“Of course. Don’t let us slow you down. Let’s go sit. You want the fish, mash, and peas?”

“Yes, please.”

Andy led her to a table and helped her into a chair. 

“Have you bought all of the baby things in London already,” Andy asked playfully. 

“Nearly everything,” Narcissa answered. 

“It was furniture mostly. We did save some fun for you,” Hermione said sincerely. 

“Naturally. I am obviously known as the fun Black sister,” Andromeda preened

Narcissa snorted inelegently, but said nothing. 

“Then that leaves toys and clothes,” Andromeda said thoughtfully. “Cissy, who is Bella’s favorite quidditch team?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“I believe its the Arrows, is it not?”

“That’s right! Well we will at least need a blanket and a jersey. And…”

* * *

By the time they made it back to the Manor, Hermione was exhausted. She let Andromeda coerced her to sit on the couch. When Andy went to go get her a cup of tea, she leaned back just to rest her head for a moment. When she next opened her eyes, Bellatrix was cupping her cheek. 

“Hello, sleepyhead. It seems you napped away the afternoon,” Belaltrix said sweetly.

“Oh…” Hermione stretched her arms. “I only meant to close my eyes for a moment, but I was very tired.”

“Did Cissy drag you shopping?”

Hermione playfully smacked at Bella’s shoulder. 

“She didn’t force me and we had a wonderful time.”

“I am so glad you get along with them. They can be rather a lot,” Bellatrix sounded almost apologetic. 

“I love your family, Bella. And I love you.”

Bellatrix coughed. 

“Oh what’s the matter, baby? Is this too sweet for the big bad auror,” Hermione teased. 

“Don’t worry, little witch. I have no trouble telling you how much I adore you and how happy I am to be your wife.” 

“Our son loves when you are around,” Hermione said trying to control her magic that he was pushing towards Bellatrix. 

“So he does, just like his mother.” 

Their flirtatious bickering was ended when the younger Malfoy popped his head in. 

“Mum says dinner is ready. Aunt Bella, she says that if you two don’t come now that she will use the hex she used in your 6th year in the library.” 

Bellatrix sat up sharply. Hermione laughed and leaned into her. She had ever intention of asking Cissy what hex that was next opportunity she had. 


End file.
